prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Rose in Rose
Rose in Rose is an image song sung by Gojo Mayumi. Lyrics Romaji= Soto ni mukatte toge ni naru kimi no namida wo dakishimeyou Itakute tsurai genjitsu wo norikiru chikara mitsuketai kara Ten wo aoi de massugu massugu Sakihokoru no wa makkana junjō!! Ima made dōri ikanakerya betsu no yarikata sagasou yo Nani ga atte mo yurugi nai ai wa henka mo mikata ni shichau Min'na no negai fukunde fukunde Dairin no hana kiseki no tanjō!! Rose in rose kimi wa shitteru hanasaku imi wo Rose in rose chikara no kagiri ikiteru shirushi Rose in rose kimi wa motteru kibō no tane wo Rose in rose inochi no mizu wa shinjiru kokoro no more secret Ibara no michi wo aruiteru kimi wa kizu darake no challenger Dakara dare yori sono ude wa kanashī made ni hidamari ni naru Daichi de hiraku mabushiku ririshī Ikue mono yume kanaeru yūjō!! Rose in rose kimi wa kanjiru hitamuki na hodo Rose in rose mamoritai no wa aisuru kimochi Rose in rose kimi wa motomeru makoto no minori Rose in rose kokoro ni saita bara no naka no bara no more secret Rose in rose kimi wa shitteru hanasaku imi wo Rose in rose chikara no kagiri ikiteru shirushi Rose in rose kimi wa motteru kibō no tane wo Rose in rose inochi no mizu wa shinjiru kokoro Rose in rose kimi wa kanjiru hitamuki na hodo Rose in rose mamoritai no wa aisuru kimochi Rose in rose kimi wa motomeru makoto no minori Rose in rose kokoro ni saita bara no naka no bara no more secret |-|Kanji= 外に向かって　トゲになる　キミの涙を　抱きしめよう 痛くて辛い　現実を　乗り切るチカラ　みつけたいから 天を仰いで　まっすぐまっすぐ 咲き誇るのは　真紅(まっか)な純情!! 今まで通り　行かなけりゃ　別のやり方　探そうよ 何があっても　ゆるぎない　愛は変化も　味方にしちゃう みんなの願い　ふくんでふくんで 大輪の花　奇跡の誕生!! Rose in rose キミは知ってる　花咲く意味を Rose in rose 力の限り　生きてる　シルシ Rose in rose キミは持ってる　希望の種を Rose in rose 生命(いのち)の水は信じる心 no more secret イバラの道を　歩いてる　キミは傷だらけのchallenger だから誰より　その腕は　悲しいまでに 陽だまりになる 大地で開く　まぶしく凛々しい 幾重もの夢　叶える友情!! Rose in rose キミは感じる　ひた向きなほど Rose in rose 守りたいのは愛する　キモチ Rose in rose キミは求める　マコトの実り Rose in rose ココロに咲いた　薔薇の中のばら no more secret Rose in rose キミは知ってる　花咲く意味を Rose in rose 力の限り　生きてる　シルシ Rose in rose キミは持ってる　希望の種を Rose in rose 生命(いのち)の水は信じる心 Rose in rose キミは感じる　ひた向きなほど Rose in rose 守りたいのは愛する　キモチ Rose in rose キミは求める　マコトの実り Rose in rose ココロに咲いた　薔薇の中のばら no more secret |-|English= A thorn that faces the outside grows due to your tears Though reality may be painful, we find the strength to keep going We need to move forward so we can find heaven If you want to bloom, you need a pure heart!! Sometimes you really want to find another way to go But even if anything changes, love will always be unwavering Everyone wishes for a soul mate And from a large flower a miracle is born!! Rose in rose you know that flowers have the power to bloom Rose in rose as long as that power is there, they will survive Rose in rose you are an important seed of hopefulness Rose in rose the water of life is in a believing heart so no more secrets Walking on a thorny path, you are a hurt challenger But you are so positive and will stay that way till sadness comes When the earth opens, it is so dazzling Everyday my dream of friendship comes true!! Rose in rose you are able to hear those earnest sounds Rose in rose I want to protect those lovely feelings Rose in rose you fruitfully seek to reward others with honesty Rose in rose there is a rose in the rose that bloomed in my heart so no more secret Rose in rose you know that flowers have the power to bloom Rose in rose as long as that power is there, they will survive Rose in rose you are an important seed of hopefulness Rose in rose the water of life is in a believing heart Rose in rose you are able to hear those earnest sounds Rose in rose I want to protect those lovely feelings Rose in rose you fruitfully seek to reward others with honesty Rose in rose there is a rose in the rose that bloomed in my heart so no more secret Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Music Category:Image Songs